<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choosing to say 'sorry' by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219005">choosing to say 'sorry'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover'>Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of choices [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sorry</i><br/>definition:<br/>1a: feeling of sorrow or sympathy<br/>b: feeling regret or penitence</p><p>they chose to say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiden Aruto &amp; Horobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A series of choices [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choosing to say 'sorry'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>speeding through writing these bc the inspiration didn't stop and episode 45 has way too much potential missing scenes</p><p>episode 45 is the gift that keeps on giving and gdi its 3am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>""I'm sorry."" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both said at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They said to the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry for the trouble and panic that I've caused with my recent actions," Hiden Aruto said to the many reporters at the press conference. "It had been a decision I made in grief and anger. I was blind to the consequence of those actions, and I know my actions caused fear and confusion among many of you who trusted me. I know I will not be able to regain the trust that you all placed in me, when I retook Hiden Intelligence and brought Humagears back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"However, because of this incident, I wish to declare here, that I would do better for you all. For the employees under my care, for the Humagears that are still learning and growing, and for those of you who would still put their trust in me, and in Hiden Intelligence," Aruto vowed, before bowing to them once more. "Once more, I am sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry that I dragged you all into a fight that wasn't yours," Horobi's voice echoed in all the Humagears minds. "It was a decision made in my lack of understanding of the heart, made in blind grief, after the loss of the one who allowed me to achieve Singularity, made in misplaced hatred towards humanity. I know my actions and words led you to believe a lie, to believe a narrative meant to spread fear and hate. I know many of you do not trust me, especially with my history and my past actions to both humans and fellow Humagears."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"However, because of this incident, I wish to declare here, that I would do better for you all. To atone for the mistakes I made, to protect rather than destroy. For the sake of the Humagears who are still learning, and for the sake of those who already understand the heart," Horobi vowed, his voice full of emotion. "Once more, I am sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Many listened. Many understood. Some, perhaps resented the both. For their choices. Some still blamed them. But Horobi and Hiden Aruto had chosen to say 'sorry', and promised to do better. And for some, that was enough.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>""I'm sorry."" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both said at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They said to each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, for making you experience grief," Hiden Aruto apologised, sorrow and guilt weighing heavily on him. "I'm sorry that in my blind rage, I made you experience the same loss of family I did. These hands that destroyed Jin... I never wished that feeling on anyone. Friend or foe. I'm sorry you were forced to feel such emotions in such a terrible way, that my actions had led to such an outcome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry too, for taking your family from you," Horobi apologised, unable to look at Aruto without the crushing guilt, "Not once, but twice. The first time, blindly following Ark's decisions, I took away Hiden Soreo, even if it had been unintentional. The second time, by my own hands and decisions, I took away Izu... Both times, it was my fault. And I'm sorry for what I did, that my actions drove you to hate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both had tears in their eyes. It had been their own choice to deal with their grief with rage and anger, by fighting and trying to hurt each other. But now, having fought and understood each other, they were perhaps, allowed to deal with that sorrow and hurt in a different way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been Horobi who entered Aruto's hospital room in the middle of the night. Still wary of authorities, but still wanting to meet Hiden Aruto in private. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiden Aruto had been awake, even before Horobi had entered. Thoughts of Horobi still in his mind, the need to meet him again lingering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both had words they had yet to say, had needed to say. Out of guilt. Out of grief. Words they could never say with anger and hurt still on their minds. Words they could never say when they still fought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So when Horobi entered Aruto's room, and their eyes met, the words they chose to say each other was the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>""I'm sorry.""</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And those words were the start that they needed to heal.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my need for these two to confront each other in a non-fighting scenario to just apologise overruled my need to sleep :D</p><p>also i needed them to say sorry to the world for getting dragged into what should have been a personal fight bc azu is a bitch and couldn't let them grieve in a healthy way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>